


Haze

by nosecrinkle



Series: The Fandom Game Fills [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: Meeting after years of seperation.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticmilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmilks/gifts).

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Kylux + Angst + Pre-Canon + Meeting after years of seperation

The first time Hux met Ren, Hux had just been assigned to a new ship. Low ranking officers like Hux, with high ranking relatives in the Order, often face brutal hazings when assigned to a new ship. Hux was in the Medbay with lacerations and a concussion, when Ren was brought in.

Ren stank up the small ward Hux was kept in. The smell of smoke and ozone clung to his robes, his hair. Every bit of exposed skin was covered in ash, dust and blood.

Hux wasn't clearheaded enough to understand what was happening and only ended up remembering dark hair and wide, frightened eyes.

  
  


Years later, on a different ship, Hux recently promoted to general, they meet again. Hux may not remember much, but Ren does.

He remembers Hux, pale and bruised, slipping in and out of conciousness. They kept Ren in that ward for a long time. The ward was dim and silent for Hux's sake. Ren later understood why he was taken there. His presence on that ship was never recorded and he was moved to a different one, as soon as the worst of the shock had gone away.

Ren could feel Snoke brush against his mind regularly, but was kept alone, with only Hux for company.

Seeing Hux again, he looked much the same. The softness of his face had receeded considerably, but the color of his hair, his eyes, his skin, was the same.

He didn't think Hux would be able to remember him, but when they were introduced, Ren felt a sense of recognition from Hux.

It didn't take long for the two to clash. Once Snoke made it known the two were to become co-commanders, things got heated. They screamed at each other, Ren's vocoder spitting static, not being able to handle the volume of Ren's agitated voice.

Never once did Hux cower in his presence, but pushed back. Hux pushed back not only physically, but mentally. Hux must not have known he was doing it, being Force null, but Ren felt it acutely. Hux was a spitfire, his emotions and intent pushing back forcefully.

Had it been anyone else, Ren would have cut him down where he stood – but there was something in Hux that echoed in Ren. Parts of them called out to each other; but Hux probably didn't even know it.

Ren trusted Hux, trusted him more than anyone else. They both had something to prove and would go to any lengths to make that happen.

But even the best laid plans fail.

Snoke tests them, over and over again. Sometimes they succeed, but often times, they don't. After yet another failure and a dressing down from the Supreme Leader, they find themselves in the same officer's lounge, sharing a bottle of liquor neither knows the name or origins of. Ren snagged it off the shelf behind the bar, the bartender too scared to tell him no.

Ren discards his mask and they drink in silence for a long while.

”You healed up nicely,” Ren remarks, out of the blue.

Hux looks to him, brows furrowed.

Ren drags a finger across his own temple. ”Barely a mark left.”

Hux touches his temple, where faint silvery lines mar his skin; the only signs left from all those years ago. ”I suppose I did.”

”Did you kill them? The assailants?”

”You can't prove anything,” Hux replies, smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Ren raises his glass between them. Hux raises his own and clinks it against Ren's.


End file.
